dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 78
January 3rd, 2018 Attack of the Anti-Monitor Anniversary Event The anniversary event is back, featuring open world missions, the Centennial Collapse raid, a new daily solo mission/instance, and a ton of new feats, styles, and rewards. Open your Mission Journal and look for "Monitoring the Situation" or queue up for "Centennial Collapse in the On Duty menu to get started. Here's what's new this year: New Solo Mission/Instance: A World Past Hope and Fear! A mysterious portal has appeared nearby and a researcher has gone missing! It’s up to you to investigate just where exactly this portal leads and what became of the missing researcher. Look for this mission in the Antimatter Invasion Zone. New Styles and Base Items! *Unlock a new style-only gear set inspired by Fracture, the original Exobyte-enhanced superhero. **Look for the "Exobyte-Boost" styles on the vendor for Qwardian Crowns. **Enhanced versions of the style can be crafted with recipes also found on the vendor. **Discover two new collections for a title and new Fourth World New God Aura. *Find new Brainiac-inspired base items. New Base Pet: Krypto! Adopt a new Base Pet: Krypto! Make sure to pick up his doggy food bowl and bed to keep him comfortable in your base or lair. Available on the vendor for Qwardian Crowns. New Artifacts and Artifact Equipment Slot! Three new Artifacts launch with the anniversary event! Complete the event's pointer mission, Monitoring the Situation, and you will be able to choose any one of the three as your reward. All three will also be available from John Constantine in your Headquarters. *Scrap of the Soul Cloak **Stats: Power, Health, Might **Soul Tap - Passive: Increases maximum Supercharge, Supercharge regeneration, and reduces Supercharge ability cooldowns. *Legionnaire's Sparring AI **Stats: Precision, Health, Dominance **Predictive Counterstrike - Passive: Countering an enemy grants CC immunity and a Precision and Weapon Damage buff for a short time. *Parasite's Power Harness **Stats: Vitalization, Health, Power **Power Distribution - Passive: Hitting an enemy with a Controller Debuff increases group members' Power and Precision for a short time. This stacks for each type of Controller Debuff on the target. PLEASE NOTE: Shortly after the anniversary event has begun, we will launch a SECOND Artifact equipment slot! This will allow you to equip two Artifacts at a time, and reap their combined benefits. The second Artifact equipment slot is not yet enabled. Updates and Adjustments! A variety of adjustments have been made to the event based on feedback from last year. *Centennial Collapse **The Centennial Collapse raid has been changed from a daily lockout to a weekly lockout. **Currency rewards and replay costs have been adjusted to match the lockout change. **Reduced crowd control from Anti-Monitor. **Reduced health on Anti-Matter Shards and Anti-Monitor. **Reduced Qwardians protecting Anti-Matter Shards. *Vendor **Vendor costs have been reduced (includes last year's rewards and this year's rewards). **Last year's Anti-Monitor gear has had it's maximum item level increased to item level 192. *Open world solo missions can now be replayed. *Qwardian Crowns will be sold on the marketplace, like other seasonal event currencies. Earth 3 The Visitor *Minor cosmetic fix so when Superman and Lex Luthor break out of their encasements, the visual encasements should disappear more quickly. *Hooked up some missing weapon trail FX from the STAR Labs and Lexcorp NPCs in Smallville. Movement Mode Skimming *Fixed a bug in the Cyclonic Burst animation that caused it not to combo with the Swooping Combos Tactical Mod. Powers Electricity *Arc Lightning – Reduced the damage and healing from secondary hits to account for the absence of target splitting. *Circuit Breaker – Reduced damage bonus to account for buff stacking/burst damage. *Spark Barrage – Increased damage and splash radius to compensate for projectile functionality. *Tesla Ball – Reduced the damage to account for the absence of target splitting. Ice *Ice Elemental – Reduced damage and defense bonuses to account for buff stacking/burst damage. Mental *Horrific Visage – Now properly affects targets in an AoE in Damage Role. *Mass Levitation – Increased damage per tick. *Mass Terror – Increased damage. *Telekinesis – Increased damage per tick. *Telekinetic Bolt – Increased cone width to match visuals. *Terror Tendrils – Increased damage and splash radius to compensate for projectile functionality. Quantum *Lift – Increased damage. *Singularity – Increased damage. Rage *Berserk – Reduced damage bonus to account for buff stacking/burst damage. Damage now splits after 1 Target instead of 2. *Remorseless Recovery – No longer restores Supercharge for every heal tick, just once on cast. *Severe Punishment - Increased the duration of Fervor in Tank Role to 15s, up from 8s. Sorcery *Arbiter of Destiny – Now gains both the DPS and Healer Role passives while active. Sorcery Abilities that split effects depending on Role now deliver maximum effect for both roles during Arbiter of Destiny. This affects the following: Shard of Life, Soul Bolt, Soul Siphon, Soul Well, Transmutation. *Grand Summoning – Dramatically increased the Defense and Evasion and reduced Threat. Generation of all Grand Summons. Increased the damage of Grand Watcher slightly. *Karmic Backlash – Increased power cost to 300 and increased damage accordingly. *Soul Barrage – Increased damage and splash radius to compensate for projectile functionality. *Soul Storm – Increased damage and splash radius to compensate for projectile functionality. Water *Tempest Guard – Reduced shielding damage cap to account for target count. Iconic Abilities *Heat Vision – Reduced channel time to 2s, down from 3s. Increased the cooldown to 4s, up from 3s, to maintain the same effective cooldown. Increased tick rate to 0.5s, up from 1s. Reduced damage accordingly. *Neo-Venom Boost – Reduced damage and defense bonuses to account for buff stacking/burst damage. Legends *Catwoman – Rebalanced Catwoman’s weapon attacks. *Cheetah – Rebalanced Cheetah’s weapon attacks. Category:Game Update